Jaune of Fake
by azndrgn
Summary: Story takes place when Pyrrha sends Jaune away. Jaune Arc, unable to do anything, suddenly awakens his semblance through anguish. Watch how a semblance changes everything! One-shot! AU story! Expanded story adopted by CosmicDragon98. His title is Jaune: A Faker's Tale
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my one shot of Jaune of Fake! My other story with this one is Jaune of Dragon. Hope you enjoy this. Going to set up a poll to see which one is more likely to be expanded into a series. If I do make it into a multi-chapter, the start of it will be before Jaune goes to Beacon, somewhere in his younger years.**

 **Enjoy! Read and Review! Much Appreciated.**

* * *

"You have to save Pyrrha!" shouted Jaune. That was the last thing he told Weiss before slamming his scroll into the floor. It cracked and disconnected the call, but not before they heard Jaune scream in anguish.

'Why! Why Pyrrha?! Why are you doing this!' Jaune mentally screamed in his head.

It had taken a kiss to finally see the Pyrrha loved him too, and now, his love was going to die. He couldn't do anything right! He couldn't lead his team, he couldn't make it to a combat prep school, he couldn't even be a decent friend! He was just a faker! Someone who lead his life through a series of lies! And now, those lies were about to kill the one he loved. If he hadn't been so hung up on chasing Weiss, or just goofing off aura training, he could have done something! At least help Pyrrha or die together! He knew Pyrrha sent him away because she knew he wouldn't be able to help her at all, and that she just wanted him to be safe. This tore his at his heart, all because he was just a fake hunter trying to chase after an impossible dream.

"WWWRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" howled Jaune into the night sky. His emotions, his negativity, could be easily felt in the air. And it attracted Grimm to him. Soon, Beowolves, Grimm, and Ursas started to gather around him, ranging from all sizes. An alpha Ursa soon stood in front of Jaune. However, Jaune did nothing to defend himself. All he could think about was Pyrrha, and how she was going to her death. All because she believed in destiny. He called Weiss, hoping that she and Ruby would be able to rescue her, but he didn't really believe that they would be able to. Too many Grimm stood between them and her.

"I'll be with you in the afterlife, at least my love," cried Jaune as he looked up at the alpha Ursa. The Ursa raised its claws up and began to slice down. Jaune merely closed his eyes in peace, not even trying to defend himself. Soon, all he saw was black.

* * *

He felt no pain. That was weird. Even if it was a quick death, he thought he would've felt something. He opened his eyes to see that he was no longer surrounded by Grimm. Hell, he wasn't even at Beacon anymore. There were no buildings, no Grimm, no human activity. As far as the eye could see, it was an endless dry plain with nothing growing on it. No sign of life at all, just dust. However, countless blades seemed to be stuck on the ground everywhere, like grave markers. A bloody red sun was setting in the West, signifying it was dusk. However, the skies had were an interesting sight. Clouds formed all over, but in them were giant gears turning slowly. The gears could be seen everywhere, into the distance, all slowly grinding against each other or just in the air spinning slowly.

"Where am I? The afterlife?" pondered Jaune out loud.

This didn't seem like Heaven or Hell. Maybe he was in purgatory for all the lies? Then, he finally saw someone. He was sitting on a hill of blades, just looking out into the sun. Jaune quickly ran towards the only sign of human inhabitant. As he got closer, he noticed the man had combed back slightly spiky white hair and tan skin. His silver eyes gazed into the distance as he wore a blood red coat. Underneath, there was black tight sleeveless shirt with silver accents on it. As Jaune got closer and closer to the hill of blades, the man finally seemed to acknowledge his existence.

"Yo," said the man, "Come take a seat here. The sun's always interesting to watch."

Confused, but finding nothing better to do, Jaune climbed up the hill of blades and found a spot next to the mysterious man. He gazed into the distance, looking to where the sun was. It was interesting to watch.

"Where am I? And who are you?" asked Jaune.

The man didn't seem to notice the question as he continued to look into the distance. Feeling annoyed, Jaune was about to poke him when he suddenly sprang a question on him.

"Something heavy in your mind, kid?" asked the man. "Someone in your life?"

At this, Jaune felt like he had been hit by a ten thousand pound iron anvil on his head. He had forgotten about Ruby and her team, Ren, Nora, his family, and most importantly, Pyrrha.

"A lot," muttered Jaune.

"Wanna tell me? Got nothing better to do here. Maybe I can help, maybe I can't, but it can't be good to hold it in," asked the man.

Jaune didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust this man. After all, who was he going to tell? So he spilled his life story to the man. Everything was revealed, nothing was left it. Surprisingly, the man made no comments, just merely nodding to show he was paying attention. When Jaune finally finished, he came to his conclusion.

"Guess that's why I'm in purgatory hell. For all the sins, for all the lies. At least I knew Pyrrha Heaven or the Elysium fields. Hopefully, she'll find peace and happiness with someone there."

The man laughed at this. Jaune was furious at the man for this. Who was he to judge, as he was with him in this desolate area!

* * *

"You're not in hell, kid," said the man as he grinned, "Don't be in such a rush to die." Jaune's face morphed from anger to shock, then to confusion.

"Then where am I?" asked Jaune.

"Tell you later. But first, do you really care about this Pyrrha girl?" asked the man.

Jaune nodded furiously.

"Enough to do anything?"

Jaune nodded again.

"How about sacrificing your friends for her to live? Or perhaps a bunch of criminals in exchange for her life?"

Jaune stopped nodding, glaring at the man. He finally snapped and punched the man, knocking him down the hill of blades.

"No! I care about her. I'll do anything within my power to protect my friends and my lover! I won't sacrifice them for anything. Nor will I condemn random people to die just for her to live. She would hate me for it! I'd rather sacrifice my life before you even touch them!" shouted Jaune as he glared at the man.

The man slowly stood up to his full height, showing he was much taller than Jaune thought he was. He climbed up the hill of blades, looking down at Jaune. Jaune was terrified, but even so, he stood up and stood his ground against the man, glaring at him. After several minutes, the man broke into a grin.

"Good. Make sure you treasure that feeling," said the man, patting Jaune on the head.

"What?" said Jaune in shock.

The man sat back down again, motioning Jaune to sit. Hesitantly, Jaune sat back down with him. As they both looked to the distance, the man popped a question.

"So, what would you do if you find yourself back in your place again?"

Jaune looked into the distance for a bit, before answering, "Not too sure, actually. I'd try to go save her, but I'm too far away. Not to mention, I was surrounded by Grimm. Even if I wasn't, there's no way I can run back in time."

The man frowned for a bit, thinking. Then, he bopped his hand, "Can't you take your rocket locker back to the tower? You should still have the coordinates for that place. Even if you don't have the exact area, you can just recall it's last location."

"That's brilliant!" said Jaune, "But I don't know if it has enough fuel. I don't even know how to make it go faster,"

"Weren't you launched by Cardin enough times to know how?" asked the man.

"Good point," said Jaune, "I remember Sky tinkering with it before. But that doesn't solve my Grimm problem."

"I wouldn't worry too much about these Grimm," said the man. He looked at the sun again to see it going down. Soon, night would descend upon them, and time would be up.

"Pull yourself together," said the man as he stood up. He put his hand down for Jaune to clasp on and pulled him up. As Jaune pulled himself up, he felt a surge of power traveling through his hand.

"What was that?" asked Jaune.

"Your semblance, kid," smirked the man, "Or something similar. Did you ever wonder why your family name , the Arc, is famous?"

Jaune shook his head. All he knew was that each Arc in every generation was strong, and a master of their weapon and aura. Everyone except him.

"That's because their semblance is always related to their weapons. They can easily master a weapon that has been chosen for them and take it farther than anyone has before. Not to mention the large aura reserves, making them very hard to exhaust or kill. However, no weapons have seemed to ever fit you before, am I right?" questioned the man.

Jaune looked down sadly and nodded. "I'm just a fake," muttered Jaune.

"Hey, don't feel bad. Even us fakers can become heroes," said the man. Jaune looked up in surprise.

"You see, we aren't masters of a single weapon. We're more like Jack of all trades. Any weapon we wield, we wield almost like a master. Only a true master of a weapon could defeat us if we used the same weapon. After all, masters truly bonds with their weapons "

"That doesn't fill me with confidence," said Jaune.

"You're missing the point. Who says we need to be stuck with the same weapon?" said the man. Jaune's eyes widened.

"I see you've finally got it. If that weapon doesn't work, switch to another one. All weapons have their disadvantages. All enemies have their weaknesses. All we need to do is just keep swapping weapons until we get the right combination," said the man as he was grinning. "Us fakers, we can understand a weapons history, and their purpose enough to wield them better than most people."

Jaune was exuberant. He could save Pyrrha! Then, he noticed a flaw in that plan.

"How am I going to be able to carry so many weapons? I can't just carry 50 different weapons with me," complained Jaune.

"You won't have to. That's where part two of our semblance comes in," explained the man, "We can create weapons with just our aura. I noticed when you were walking towards me, that you have an insane amount of raw aura within you. Even bigger than mine, and it's all untrained. You just need to think it, and the weapon will be made in your hands. That's why there's all this gear in the air. It's like a forge, manufacturing weapons for you with just your mind."

"With my mind..." said Jaune softly, "Wait, then is this my mindscape? Are we in my mind?"

"Almost," said the man, "This whole thing's been inside your mind, but we aren't in your mindscape, but rather mine. When you awoke your semblance before the Grimm, your mind contacted me. I am technically one of your ancestors long lost, but that's not important. What's important is when you head back, which is soon when night falls upon this place, you need to go rescue your girl."

Jaune nodded as he noticed night was about to come to this place. "I won't fail this. Before I go, what's your name?"

The man chuckled, "Not many have known my true name, but I'll give you the one most people call me. It's Archer. Before you go, there's one last thing I'm passing on to you."

Archer poked Jaune's forehead, and another surge of power could be felt within Jaune's body. An insignia formed onto Jaune's right shoulder, and he could feel his mind going through thousands of blades he had never seen before. Some he had heard of, others he didn't know existed. Then, his own memory combined into the database, all the weapons he had seen within his own life. He knew how they worked, and how to wield them! True, he wouldn't be able to copy their semblance or mastery, but he could defend others now! Then, one last thing came through. It was an eight line verse. However, it seemed incomplete.

"I'm only giving you the basics of it. The 8 line verse reflects our soul and mind. I don't want you to end up like me. Also, this is where our semblance differs. Mine was the creation of swords. However, yours seems to go even farther than me. It is the creation of all weapons, meaning you have a lot more choices than me. Hopefully, when your mindscape is created into the world, it'll look a lot better than this old place," said Archer.

"Thank you," said Jaune. Archer waved it off.

"Make sure you keep your sword and shield, though. That seems to be the best weapon for you. Mine was dual blades but to each his own. Sometimes, you can't always just rely on your semblance. You'll get lazy that way. Also, that blade of yours is something special. It's power is … I'll leave that up for a surprise. Make sure you train hard. Without power, mere techniques won't do anything. Don't goof off on aura training, and practice archery a little," advised Archer. "Now go. Show the world that even a faker can still become a hero."

* * *

Night finally came, and a bright flash of light filled the scene, whisking Jaune away. Before he was whisked away, he saw Archer smile and give him a two finger salute one last time before disappearing.

The Ursa swiped its paws downward when suddenly, a flash of light blinded it and pushed him away. Before it could react, it was sliced in half. There stood Jaune, in full confidence with his blade.

"Thank you, _Crocea Mors_ for being with me so long. I promise to protect my friends with you," murmured Jaune. He looked up to see Grimm still around him.

"I'm ending this quick," he said. A few slashes later, the whole Grimm population that had surrounded him was gone. Not even bothering to revel in his victory, he quickly pulled the rocket locker out of the wall and slammed it into the ground. Quickly typing in the coordinates, he managed to overclock it's system and pushed it to it's highest speed.

"I'm coming, Pyrrha," said Jaune as he got on top of the locker. Making sure he was secure, he manually activated it. It rumbled, and soon, Jaune was in the sky riding a rocket.

* * *

Ruby was running as fast as she could up the tower. The moment Jaune had told them what had happened, she and Weiss were rushing towards the tower. However, so many Grimm kept them from getting there. Soon, Weiss was close enough to be able to summon her glyphs. Taking advantage of this, Ruby scaled up the tower, hoping to make it in time. She didn't care if there was a large dragon Grimm on the tower. Pyrrha was in danger! The fact that Jaune was begging them, the screams of anguish just before the scroll disconnected, was enough to motivate her. She finally reached the top and looked just to see Cinder release an arrow right towards Pyrrha's chest.

'NOOO!' thought Ruby.

She was too late. Even at her top speed, she wouldn't be able to save Pyrrha. She was unwittingly about to be forced to watch one of her friends die right in front of her eyes. In slow motion, the arrow traveled through the short space between Cinder and Pyrrha. Pyrrha was too injured and tired to even move. As the arrow neared her chest, Pyrrha's last thoughts went to Jaune.

'I'm sorry, Jaune. Please, find peace and live your life. I'll always be watching over you,' thought Pyrrha.

Suddenly, a dark object came flying right in front of Pyrrha and blocked the arrow. All three females were shocked to see an arrival of a shield that saved Pyrrha's life. At first, the thought was that a shield in the tower was still in here and that the fight made it collapse right in front of Pyrrha, saving her life by luck. However, closer inspection showed the shield had two gold waves on it, signifying the Arc symbol.

"Jaune?" said Pyrrha in shock. What was his shield doing here? He should be safe, far away from this fight. Cinder was looking in disgust. Pyrrha merely got lucky. She wouldn't get lucky at her next shot. However, just as she was pulling her bow back for another shot, Ruby reacted. Thanks to the shield buying time, she pulled out her weapon and shot Cinder with it. Cinder's weapon shattered on impact, and she was forced to jump back.

"Urg, more annoying insects! As if Ozpin and the warrior girl wasn't enough!" shouted Cinder. She used her powers to create pillars of fire. Ruby dodged them before finally landing next to Pyrrha. She was going to pull her away when she noticed that the ground they were standing on had a symbol. The same symbol just before a pillar of fire would erupt. This was going to hurt, if not, kill them. However, before Cinder could unleash a fury, she noticed a shadow that was starting to get larger. She looked up in surprise to see Jaune falling down, blade raised high in the air.

"Get away from my friends!" snarled Jaune as he slashed downwards.

* * *

Taken by surprise, Cinder quickly jumped back, but she was too late to avoid damage. The slash caught her left eye as the blade swung downwards. It trailed down to her nose before it was finally away from her skin. Cinder howled in pain as she tried to back kick him. Jaune skillfully deflected the kick, but it allowed Cinder some space as she leaped back. Her hand was on her left eye as it was dripping blood. She slowly took it away to find out she couldn't see from her left eye anymore.

"You! You- YOU LITTLE!" screamed Cinder as she attacked with her fire powers again.

Jaune had no trouble evading them and quickly approached her again. Seeing no choice, she engaged in close combat against him, feeling confident even without her left eye, she would win. Afterall, it was Jaune the weakling, Jaune the boy who could barely wield a sword correctly. How wrong she was. Jaune was attacking fiercely with no wasted movements at all. If Cinder hadn't been injured, she might have been able to defeat Jaune still, as the power behind his strikes were still a bit weak from lack of training, but her perception was off. Even more so, the technique Jaune employed was deadly. It was a stalemate as the two battled against each other.

"Is that really Jaune?" asked Ruby in wonder. She admitted Jaune was getting better, but he didn't show this amount of skill during the Vytal Festival. Pyrrha was also in shock at this. Where did all this skill come from? Then, she remembered Jaune's shield was still in front of them.

"Jaune!" she shouted as she quickly hurled the shield towards Jaune. Without even looking, Jaune's left hand shot out and caught the shield.

Cinder was in trouble as soon as Jaune caught the shield. With it, his skill seemed to increase even more. She had forgotten that Jaune's main weapon was not only a sword, but also a shield! He held his shield out front, blocking her view. She tried to prepare for a sword strike, but found herself gasping for air when the shield struck her in the stomach instead. Jaune quickly followed up with another slash, this time cutting her body. Blood spurted out as she screamed in pain. Unnoticed by her, she dropped her scroll as it slid across the floor, right into Pyrrha's hands. With shaking hands, she took the scroll and quickly navigated through it. She found the program that was jamming the Cross Continental Transmit System, or CCT, and quickly stopped it. She then put it on recording to let the world see Cinder, the woman responsible for the destruction of beacon, as well as recording Jaune. Cinder, however, didn't noticed her as she was too busy in pain and plotting vengeance against Jaune.

"Get him!" shouted Cinder at the Grimm dragon.

The dragon roared and tried to bite him. Jaune dodged and it immediately slashed at where ever he could see. The dragon reared back, roaring in surprise that a weapon managed to cut him. It looked at the blade when it suddenly remembered its origin. A memory of a past almost long forgotten. The same blade that was said to have descended from the sun, a weapon of light to fight against the forces of darkness. The weapon that was used by Jaune's ancestor to drive Grimm away with a slash. The one that drove it to hibernation to escape the sword's brilliant light. The Grimm dragon roared as it charged its breath to fire at the impudent man, to end his existence. Jaune merely put his sword back into his shield as he put it back into its sheath form.

* * *

 **I am the bone of my weapon...**

This line chilled Cinder as well as the others when Jaune chanted it out loud. Suddenly, Jaune was wielding two swords in each hand that seemed to appeared in a flash. They were connected by a red rope with 5 charms on it. Ignoring the fact that Jaune had summoned swords from nowhere, the dragon fired its attack.

"Jaune, move!" shouted Ruby. Jaune, however, stood his ground. As the attack was approaching, he raised his left sword towards the attack. Suddenly, the energy of the attack seemed to be absorbed into the left blade, where it traveled through the rope and through the charms.

"Sogyo no Kotwari," murmured Jaune as he pointed his right blade at the dragon.

Suddenly, the dragon found itself being blasted back by its own attack, except its speed had been increased. Stumbling back, the dragon roared in pain.

 **Steel is my body... and fire is my blood...**

Jaune chanted out another line as his swords disappeared. Instead, two other swords appeared in his hands, and they weren't connected.

"Come forth, Gram and Ascalon,"

When the dragon saw it, it felt even more fear than before. The sword on the right was a red tint that screamed out death to all dragons that came into contact with it. It's energy was dark, as if it was demonic, but still just as deadly. The blade on the left was a holy sword, but what was more frightening was that it seemed to be made out of remains of an ancient dragon far older than itself, forged with steel, the hand guard seemed to be like claws, and also screamed death to all dragons. It's bloodlust seemed to be just a bit below from the sword on Jaune's right hand.

Jaune leaped forwards and slashed down with both weapons in an X-formation. The dragon cried out as a huge spurt of Grimm blood came out. What was worse was the injury was actually smoking, showing how effective the blades were.

 **I have crafted countless weapons...**

Jaune switched weapons again, this time wielding a huge hammer.

"Show them your strength, Hammer of Kharas!" roared out Jaune.

He swung the hammer with no wasted movement and maximum force, and the hammer multiplied his strength and aura one-hundred fold for one attack. The dragon was launched out of the tower and back into the mountain where it came, where the ground shook upon impact.

* * *

Everyone was gaping at this display of power. Since Pyrrha was recording this and streaming it, everyone saw who sent the dragon flying. The impact had even made Yang wake up as she looked up into the screen. Weiss, who had to retreat after sending Ruby to the top, was also in shock. That scraggly blonde managed to send a giant Grimm dragon flying? Even Professor Port had no words for this accomplishment, as he didn't have any grandiose story that could match this. Ironwood, Glynda, and Qrow looked in shock at Jaune fighting before they finally got their act together and rushed towards the tower to help. Nora was cheering as loud as she could, with Ren smiling in the background.

"Does Jaune have something similar to yours, Velvet?" asked Coco. "Did you build him one? Also, is his semblance the same as yours, mimicry?"

Velvet shook her head, "I never told anyone about my weapon except for you guys. Also, mine are only hard-light constructs. His is complete metal. Also, I don't see anything on him that would act the same as my weapon."

"That's because his is completely based off aura alone, I think," said Professor Oobleck. Everyone turned to him for an explanation. "I can't tell, but it seems that Jaune merely needs to think about a certain weapon and his aura will construct it for him. Also, the main difference comes that young Velvet takes photos of weapons and is able to add it in to her store. Young Jaune is making simple weapons that seem to be of a deadly variety. Like they are enhanced by something. Perhaps his semblance? Although it does bring to question how Jaune is able to wield them like he's been using them all his life."

"Whatever it is, KEEP DOING WHAT YOUR DOING JAUNE!" shouted Sun. Everyone was soon cheering for Jaune, too. Even Cardin and his team were cheering for Jaune.

* * *

Jaune was panting hard from the last attack. It seemed to have drained his aura reserves immensely. As he slowly stood up, he saw Cinder was quaking in fear. Ignoring her, he slowly walked towards Pyrrha and Ruby, who were sitting behind a wall, gaping at the display of power Jaune had shown. However, as he was slowly walking towards them, a black foot slammed into his head. He went flying towards a pile of rubble. Everyone gasped at this as the Pyrrha brought the scroll to see Mercury Black, smirking at what he had done.

"That-that bastard!" growled Yang. This was the man who had ruined her reputation. The man who everyone now judged her as a violent woman with no morals.

"How is he standing?" asked Neptune.

Back at the tower, Ruby gasped, as she had forgotten to warn everyone about Mercury.

"That's the guy who faked his injury! He attacked me when I was trying to warn everyone about the incoming attack!" shouted Ruby, unknowingly letting her voice be heard by everyone.

"But how did he recover so fast?" asked Pyrrha.

Mercury, who was gloating in pride at his sneak attack, scoffed, "I was never injured. My legs aren't exactly real. A little hallucination on the blonde bimbo by Emerald, thinking that I was attacking her, and bang. Instant recipe for crushing someone's reputation. The best part is that Cinder's master, Salem was the one who made this possible."

Everyone gasped at this. Many had judged Yang to be violent, and some were calling to have her expelled from Beacon. The latest revelation showed that Yang had just been another victim of a heinous plot. Qrow saw this and increased his speed even faster, transforming into a crow. He didn't care if Glynda or Ironwood couldn't catch up. There was blood that needed to be spilled, and that name was Mercury Black. Finally, Mercury noticed Pyrrha carrying Cinder's scroll with a little red blinking light on, showing she had recorded everything.

"Oh crap," said Mercury. He quickly ran towards Cinder, trying to help her recover and perhaps run away. He was sure he could defeat them all, but then they wouldn't have enough time to run. He did not want to fight Qrow, Ironwood, and especially Glynda if Cinder was still injured. Emerald was on standby, waiting for their escape route, Roman was dead, and nobody knew were Neo was.

"It doesn't matter," said Cinder as she stood up, her wounds starting to heal. Her left eye was still trying to recover, but it was most likely she would not regain function of it for a while. However, she didn't need both eyes for this one last act.

She summoned her bow and drew one more arrow, right towards Jaune, who was struggling to get up. He had taken Crocea Mors out and was using it as leverage to help him stand. Pyrrha was too injured and tired from her fight still, but she used her semblance and tried to throw objects at Cinder. They were quickly kicked away by Mercury. Ruby tried to run towards Jaune, but Mercury again was blocking her path.

"Good bye, little knight," taunted Cinder as she released her arrow. It flew straight and true right towards Jaune, piercing his armor. The arrow stuck out from his chest, right at his heart. Jaune slowly fell forward, being supported only by his sword.

* * *

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shrieked Pyrrha, watching her lover take an arrow that was supposed to kill her.

The Grimm dragon had awoken and was flying straight for the tower now, eager to take vengeance.

Everyone else was crying. Velvet dug into Yatsuhachi's chest, crying at this scene. Fox, his usual stoic face, was full of anger. Ren saw red and had to be contained by Nora of all people from rushing towards the tower, his mouth frothing. Nora was crying and trying her best to calm her best friend. When Ren snapped, only a few people could actually calm him down. Yang's left hand tightened as she saw a fellow blonde fall. Blake was in disbelief. That was another person that Cinder had taken someone away from her again. She sword she would hunt her down, along with Adam, for vengeance. Cardin was silent for a bit, scaring his team. They saw his hands gripping his mace tightly, almost bending the metal.

Cardin was silent for a bit, scaring his team. They saw his hands gripping his mace tightly, almost bending the metal. Cardin soon let out an enraged roar and charged forward, swiping and pounding at every Grimm he saw. His team followed him into battle quickly, also enraged that someone that they used to bully was dead by a cowardly tactic. Their relationship with each other was shaky, but Cardin at least respected Jaune. Team SSSN and BRNZ followed up, wiping as many Grimm as they could. The rest wanted to rise up, but they were too tired from fighting. SSSN, BRNZ, and CRDL wouldn't last too long, as they were using their last reserves to just placate their anger.

When Glynda saw this, her heart shattered. When she first saw Jaune, she didn't believe the transcripts. However, Jaune soon showed potential and leadership, enough to allow her to reconsider her position on Jaune. She wouldn't admit it, but the boy had made a special place in her heart. To see him suddenly be shot at only enraged her. Any Grimm in the way was blasted into the sky with a twinkle as she screamed and ran even faster than she thought possible. Ironwood stayed far behind her in fear of being blasted.

* * *

Ruby couldn't believe it. Her first friend at Beacon. Someone who always supported and helped her. They would joke around, and Jaune would treat Ruby as her own younger sister. If she had trouble, the first person she would call outside of her team would be Jaune. And now, he was dead, killed by Cinder.

"JAUNE!" screamed out Ruby, her silver eyes brilliantly shining.

"What!?" shouted Cinder as the silver aura seemingly expanded from Ruby. Her instincts were telling her that this aura was extremely deadly to her now. That it was the Fall Maiden's weakness. However, before it touched it, all the silver aura suddenly stopped before all coalescing at one place. They took a look to see it gathering around Crocea Mors.

Jaune's sword absorbed all the silver aura and shown brilliantly. As for Jaune himself, his finger twitched. Then, his whole body started slowly standing up again. Pyrrha's tears could not be stopped as she saw her loved one moving again.

"Impossible!" shouted Cinder. She was sure her arrow should have struck his heart. She noticed he didn't crumble into dust but had dismissed that. As Jaune stood up, he took his left hand and unstrapped the chest armor he had on. It fell down to the floor, with the arrow stuck on it, revealing to the world that the arrow stopped short from penetrating his skin. The shock of being shot at had stopped Jaune to the fact he didn't know he was alive until he felt the warmth of his sword increasing.

"Gotta thank my sister for that armor," said Jaune.

He stood up, showing the world his Pumpkin Pete Hoodie with a cute little bunny logo on it. Ruby was tempted to laugh if the situation wasn't so dire. Pyrrha was blushing a little at the fact Jaune was wearing a hoodie from a company she had sponsored in. Velvet thought it was cute. However, what drew everyone's attention was Crocea Mors. The sword shining in brilliant white light, he raised it up to the sky, grabbing the handle with two hands. Cinder tried to shoot another arrow. Behind her was the Grimm Dragon, trying to fly as fast as possible to kill the meddling knight. The swords light reminded it too much of the past, of how it almost killed itself. Unfotunately, it was too late for both of them.

"Burn into ashes!" roared Jaune as he slashed his blade down. A huge blast concentrated blast came forth from his blade, going directly towards Cinder and the dragon. Mercury quickly jumped and managed to save Cinder, but she had still taken some of the blast on the left side of her body. She screamed in pain as the silver aura had completely taken out her left eye, as well as her left hand. The dragon tried to maneuver out of the way, but the blast went right through it. Unable to do anything, the dragon dissolved into ashes as the blast outright killed it. Everyone was silent at this sight. The Grimm themselves all took a look at the sight of the Grimm Dragon disappearing.

* * *

Their reaction?

* * *

They all turned around and fled Beacon. Beowolves were trampled by larger Grimm. Goliaths trampled other Grimm. Nevermores crashed into each other trying to flee. It didn't matter. None of them wanted to stand against someone who had taken out the Grimm dragon. As for Cinder and Mercury, they had disappeared. The White Fang also ran for their lives. They had no intention of fighting someone that could annihilate the Grimm Dragon.

"Huh. Didn't think I'd ever see something like this," said Qrow as he picked up his flask and took a swig. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to see Glynda with her hand out.

"Urg, seriously? Now?" groaned Qrow as he let Glynda confiscate his flask. Surprisingly, she didn't put it away, but rather took a healthy swig from it too before tossing it to Ironwood, who did the same thing.

"Needed something heavy after today's events," said Glynda, her pristine visage never changing.

"Urg, that was tiring," commented Jaune. He barely had enough energy to even sheath his sword. Still, he had one more thing to do. He slowly walked over to Pyrrha, who was still bleeding on her heel. It had been bandaged by Ruby, but it was unsure if the arrow had poison in it. Quickly tossing the scroll to Ruby, she tried to stand up but fell forward right into Jaune's chest. As she looked up, she saw Jaune's eyes staring at her intently. He slowly raised his right hand towards Pyrrha's forehead and flicked it.

"Ow," pouted Pyrrha.

"That was for sending me away in a locker," said Jaune. His right hand lowered down to cup her cheeks. "This is for everything else."

His lips descended down and kissed her right on her lips. Pyrrha first went through shock, terror, elation, and then just pure happiness and content as she kissed him back, both their eyes closed, hugging each other and enjoying each other's touch. Ruby, who had forgotten to turn off the stream, was still recording them kissing.

"Aww, isn't that nice?" said Velvet. Many seemed to agree. Weiss felt a little jealous for once but quickly smashed that feeling. Pyrrha had been chasing Jaune for a long time, she had no right to interfere.

"Mmm, one kiss only?' purred Pyrrha as Jaune pulled back to look into her eyes.

"For you, there can never be enough," replied Jaune as he kissed her again. "But promise me you'll never do that again! I don't care about destiny, we all have a choice to make. And I choose to live by your side as your boyfriend. Whatever comes, I'll be with you. Always."

Pyrrha shyly nodded before leaning in, taking in his warmth and smell. Ruby was embarrassed and quickly destroyed Cinder's scroll. Everyone gave a sigh of disappointment to see the feed being cut.

* * *

Recovery would take a long time, but it was still possible. The Grimm had been pushed back, the virus halted. Communications were working again. Atlas quickly sent aide to Vale, as did Vacuo and Mistral. True, their kingdoms had been enemies before, but now they were all united against a common foe. The White Fang had retreated, and when their acts of releasing Grimm onto innocent people was revealed, even Menagerie was disgusted with the White Fang and called for the halt of the White Fang. Outraged, they tried to retaliate, but it merely worsened their own image.

Soon, Blake's father, Ghira Belladonna, called for a meeting with the four kingdoms. Atlas, and some other prominent corporations, such as the Schnee Dust Company, refused to meet with what they termed 'barbarians'. However, they were swiftly over ruled when Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, and Ruby Rose, the "Heroes of Vale" is what they were being called, sided with Ghira. Soon, talks came out, and Faunus rights improved drastically. Soon, more and more members left the White Fang, and only a few die-hard loyalists to Adam Taurus remained. Cinder and her crew still remained at large, along with Salem's people, but their plans had been forcibly delayed. They achieved one goal but lost the battle. All because of a faker who became a hero.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Read and Review! It's very appreciated. Be sure to read my other story Jaune of Dragon before making your vote! This is primarily an Arkos pairing, though a harem may still be possible, but a little unlikely. Granted, compared to the other one, this version of Jaune is weaker than the other one, but I chalk it up to semblances. Jaune didn't get a power boost like the other one. I will put a poll up to see which one gets to be expanded.**

 **Poll is up now! Choose which one to vote for! Sorry about the delay, I forgot to put it on my profile page. Visit it to vote!**

 **A reminder! Poll ends on January 12, 2017 at exactly 11:59 pm!** **  
**


	2. Story has been adopted

Expanded series of Jaune of Fake has been adopted by CosmicDragon98. Go check it out, it has potential.


End file.
